1. Field of Invention
The invention's purpose is to produce a representation of functional activity in organs such as the brain and heart which representation is arranged according to space/time distribution and intensity, (x, y, z, t), (q). The variable q signifies intensity, a measurement of functional activity at a given location. Ready analysis of normal function in an intact organism and diagnosis of abnormality is thus facilitated.
2. Description of Prior Art
X-rays of specific organs, the EMI, and isotope absorption methods such as the Brain Scan are in common usage. Sonic transducers are a common diagnostic aid in relation to the brain and are more recently being applied to the heart. In the past few years, ion beams (e.g., proton beams) have been experimentally used for similar purposes. However, all of these methods are means for analyzing the distribution of tissue density variations. None of these methods provides a representation of the distribution of functional activity variation. Isotope absorption rate may be regarded as an exception to the last statement. However, isotope absorption rate is an indicator only of slow changes. The electroencephalogram and electrocardiogram indicate functional activity of brain and heart respectively. However, these means are not direct indicators of functional activity distribution in three dimensions. Further, specific localization of effect is not possible with either of these means. Three dimensional localization with the EEG is accomplished only by inference and includes uncertainty. Many types of functional activity occurring beneath the outermost layer of the cerebral cortex are not evidenced in the EEG. Methods for localizing and measuring subcortical functional activity other than the EEG exist. However, these methods are intrusive.